Just a Tiny Miscalculation
by SilhouetteSeeker
Summary: What if one thing was not played out correctly? Bumblebee is killed and the Dreads literally tear apart Mirage, Sideswipe and Ratchet. The humans try to help but are unable to do much. "Optimus, where are you?" Warning Contains Rape and more. Look Inside.
1. Gli Incidenti Accadono: An Introduction

Just a Tiny Miscalculation

Written by Sideswipe8

_**Here are the different types of speaking that I will be using:**_

Normal talking…

(Comm Links)…

_Internal Thoughts_…

Authors Note: [[[PLEASE READ CONTAINS WARNINGS!]]] Will slightly disappear or be changed is next chapters. So…Read it NOW.

Okay. So this story is based on the Transformers 3 movie. I was watching the scene where Wheeljack (Que) is killed and then Bumblebee is so conveniently saved. I thought, Hey, what if Brains and Wheelie were killed before they could get to the center of the mother ship. Yeah, this is what came out. It's dark and horrifying but it made a good story.

I am aware that Wheeljack and Mirage are only in the video games and in the movie's they are known as Que and Dino. Well, forget that, for my story I tried using the movie accurate names but i failed...miserably because even when I watch the movie my brain puts in the G1 original names. Weird yea o.0. So in this story they are Mirage and Wheeljack. :3 Besides those names are better anyways. Another thing, Mirage speaks Italian, so, I will have translations at the bottom. Scroll for them. If I translate anything wrong PLEASE tell me. :D

There are OCs in this story! Yes there are! They were created just for this story too. They are all part of the Dreads teams. They are called Ironcage, Juggernaut, Taboo, Rockslide, Riprap, Gearshift and Whiplash. I will give a appearance look for each! Ironcage, Taboo and Rockslide look exactly like Crankcase (Sharp looking spikes on shoulders.) Whiplash, Juggernaut, Riprap and Gearshift look like Crowbar (Tentacles on back) Look Crankcase and Crowbar up on Google if you are not sure of whom they are.

Warnings: There is torture in the forms of gang rape, forced spark merges, attempting to impregnate unwilling victims, harsh beatings, murder, metallic-tentacle sex, choking/suffocation, drugging a rape victim, revenge killing, mutilation and attempted abduction. Also contains Mech x Mech action and foul language. The only 'spacers' will be between the humans and Cybertronians alongside the obvious chapters. If you are against any of those things listed click back or forever hold your peace. You have been warned. Otherwise Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: Transformers belong to HASBRO©. Some lines are taken directly from the Transformers 3 DOTM movie: I take no credit for those. All OCs belong to me, if you want to use them ask first because they have bios you need to follow! Story plot belongs to me as well.

….

A Tiny Miscalculation

Chapter 1: Gli Incidenti Accadono

(An Introduction)

"_This wasn't supposed to happen!_" Sam thought as he watched with wide eyes as Wheeljack fell to the ground. Carly was kneeling in the front seat of the upside down car next to him. "_No, this can't be happening, nononononononononono._"

Carly sat up and watched as Bumblebee was now being dragged into the center. She turned to Sam who was visibly panicking. "I gotta help him." he said as he pulled out the last of Wheeljack boomsticks. Instantly fear jumped into her gut, "What?" she squeaked and crawled over to him pulling on his arms in a desperate attempt to stop him. "What are you doing? Sam. You can't help him!" She cried.

Sam pushed away her arms and slammed his hand on the malfunctioning bomb. It sparked indicating it was not going to work. He punched the car seat and looked back at his guardian. "_Stop it. No Bumblebee! NO!_" He could hear Bumblebee chirp out "We-We've had a hell of a run…" through his radio. Soundwave was standing behind him aiming his gun at the back of his head, getting ready to pull the trigger but stalled. An impatient trigger happy Protoform did not stall. He pulled the trigger effectively ending the yellow bots life.

"BUMBLEBEEEE! NOOOOooooo!"

The gunshot and shrill distraught scream startled Lennox, Epps and the men on their team as they were running across the bridge. They abandoned their run across the bridge and sprinted back to Sam and Carly. The scene in front of them had them stopping in their tracks. Wheeljack was lying at Barricades feet offlined and three of the Autobots were being held captive by the Dreads. Soundwave was hovering over the dead body of Bumblebee. "No." Lennox and Epps said in unison.

…..

Soundwave glanced over at the Dread named Ironcage and nodded an unsaid order. The impatient protoform was shot through the spark by Ironcage. "Wait for orders next time, Idiot!" Soundwave snarled at the now dead protoform. "Barricade!" The black and white mustang looked up from his spot over the recently deceased Wheeljack when he was called. "Retrieve the red one."

Mirage snapped his helm up and spat at the 'Cons feet as he approached, earning a smack to the helm from the Dread Gearshift behind him. Barricade snagged him by the door wing and tugged roughly earning a squeak of pain. Barricade hauled the towers mech to his feet. Mirage was then unceremoniously shoved into one of the remaining two protoforms servos.

Sideswipe was growling menacingly at Barricade as his friend was dragged away. "_No, you bastards killed Bumblebee and Wheeljack! Leave Mirage alone._" Snarling, he twisted around and bit down hard on the leg of his captor, spitting out the metal he dislodged. The Dread didn't like that clearly as he grabbed one of his audios and harshly twisted it, cracking the thin metal making Sideswipe squeal in pain.

"Don't do that Riprap. Let him watch. He will be in pain soon enough no need to waste energy on something so," Barricade blinked as he looked at the writhing silver sports car. "Worthless." The Autobot stared at him and snarled causing Riprap to chuckle darkly. Soundwave walked up next to Barricade. "No, you will not harm them anymore then ordered. Simply because it is an order," the Mercedes intoned. "Understand?" Riprap nodded and backed up under the silver cars leer, dragging the Autobot on the ground slightly. Soundwave's orange optics flickered, "Good."

Hearing Sideswipe's cry, Mirage strained his neck to look back at his comrades, "Sideswipe! Ratchet! Ngh. Lasciami andare!" The protoform holding him sneered and twisted his helm forward, dragging him farther away from the living Autobots and closer to the offlined ones. "Mi dispiace miei amici. I will be joining you soon," Mirage whispered as he shuttered his optics.

Looking over at the young silver corvette, "_Stop being stupid Sideswipe…your just getting yourself targeted," _Ratchet thought to himself as growled at the mech holding his arms, "_Oh Primus, no. Jackie. Bumblebee. No. Optimus, where are you?_" The chartreuse ambulance winced when his arms were twisted sharply. "Leave Mirage alone! You've already killed two of us. Just, STOP!" He looked over and shook him head when he noticed the humans. "_Run…_"

…..

Charlotte Mearing marched into the main control room and noticed everyone looks of sadness, "What's going on? Tell me at once." Mearing ordered to Dutch and Simmons. "Well!" Her question was followed by sullen silence. "Simmons! ANYONE! Please report!" There was more silence. "NOW!"

"Autobots Wheeljack and Bumblebee have been killed. Remaining Autobots Ratchet and Sideswipe are still hostages. The Wreckers and Optimus are missing and have not been heard from," a random woman at a console said. "Autobot Mirage appears to be next in line for…"

Mearing's eyes widened behind her glasses making them appear larger than they were. "_Damnit, this is not good…_"Swallowing slowly she shook her head. "And what of the NEST team, Witwicky and his girlfriend? Where are they?" The word girlfriend was said in a snobby tone.

Simmons glanced up at the demanding female. "They are currently watching just as we are. Perhaps, they are waiting for a chance to save their _friends_." Simmons ground out the word so maybe Mearing could understand better.

Mearing paused at his nasty tone. Opening her mouth to say something but quickly decided against it, she turned to the consoles massive screens. Mearing watched as one of their mini camera drones hovered over the area. The red mech known as she now recognized as Mirage was shoved to the ground and a protoform loaded his shotgun. She flinched when the protoform shot off a test shot between the Autobots legs and began laughing when Mirage jumped with surprise. "Is there any way to send them any backup?"

"None that will get their fast enough, ma'am," the same woman who gave the battle report said slowly. Many of the room's occupants shifted uncomfortably waiting for what they knew they would forced to witness.

"Shit, no!" Epps yelled. The humans present all stared horrified as their large friend jumped when the shot went off between his legs. "They're just screwing with him now!" Epps spat out. He was livid with rage when the protoform placed kick at Mirage's chest.

Sam ran up alongside the stunned Will. "Damnit, DO SOMETHING! Will!" Carly was pulling on Sam's arms; the young woman was crying openly. Murmuring about how sorry she was and that there was nothing he could have done.

One of the wing suit soldiers turned to Will as Mirage was kicked again. "Commander Lennox! Is there anything that can be done? They're going to kill him! All of them!" Will turned to the rest his men to try and plan out an attack but was stopped when he saw the spaced out looks of horror. Hearing the protoform cock his gun he spun around and screamed at the Decepticons, "**LET MIRAGE GO!**" Realizing his stupid reaction, Lennox clapped his hand around his mouth and choked down a unfitting laugh for the current.

There was a silence from the 'Cons where they were all staring at each other trying to figure out how stupid the fleshy species really was. Ratchet was watching him with a look of humor mixed with pain and sorrow. Sideswipe had smiled widely at him but it faded when the blasted Riprap forcefully pushed his head to look away. Mirage was looking over and shook his head seemingly laughing lightly but quickly stopped when the unnamed protoform brought his gun up to slam the butt of it into his head.

"DAMNIT WILL! What the FUCK was THAT? Was THAT supposed to be your well thought out swoop-in-and-save-the-remaining-Autobots plan!" Sam screeched in his ears. Epps was looking at him with a look of utter astonishment and disbelief. Carly was blinking at him through teary eyes. The rest of the soldiers either had their jaws on the ground, rolled their eyes or shook their heads. "Just…kidding. Sorry." Everyone turned their heads to the sound of heavy feet and watched as the Decepticon known as Soundwave grabbed the protoforms arm, stopping it from bringing any more harm to their friend. "Wait…maybe it worked."

_**Ok, the ending was my LAST attempt at humor for this story. This story is about to get incredibly dark in nature. Review please, I like them. Also, for those that are reading my story Within the Abyss. It is in progress but I hit a writer's block. Soundwave's cassettes are a pain to portray. Hope you have enjoyed Chapter 1 of this story though. AND NOW time for bed -.- its 4:50...in the morning xD**_

_**As promised here are Mirage's translations:**_

_**Gli Incidenti Accadono : Accidents Happen **_

_**Lasciami andare! : Let me go!**_

_**Mi dispiace**__**miei amici.**__** : I am sorry my friends.**_


	2. Run Little Autobot

Just a Tiny Miscalculation

_**Here are the different types of speaking that I will be using:**_

Normal talking…

(Comm Links)…

_Internal Thoughts_…

**Authors Note**: READ THIS! If I get a nasty comment about the content because someone didn't read this I will simply delete it.

Like the first chapter for any Italian that is spoken by Mirage I will have translations for at the bottom. Scroll for them. If I translate anything wrong PLEASE tell me. :D

Unlike the first chapter where I said I would no longer make attempts to be funny, this chapter does indeed have dorky humor. I am sorry but I cannot resist the urge to make Sam Witwicky look like a total dumbass. His movie character just screams 'look at me I'm a dork.'

My OCs are in fact extremely nasty creature's, just as forewarning, especially for this chapter and so on. Their names are Ironcage, Juggernaut, Taboo, Rockslide, Riprap, Gearshift and Whiplash. If you want to use any of them please message me. I won't say no but they are still mine. I have a new OC because I can't keep calling her the woman at the control console because that would be…rude. Her name is Sheryl Copper. Like the Dreads you may use her in your stories but you need to message me first in order to get their bios. Thank you. Also in this chapter the personalities of my OCs begin to show. Woo!

**Warnings**: There is torture in the forms of gang rape, forced spark merges, attempting to impregnate unwilling victims, harsh beatings, murder, metallic-tentacle sex, choking/suffocation, drugging a rape victim, revenge killing, mutilation and attempted abduction. Also contains Mech x Mech action and foul language. The only 'spacers' will be between the humans and Cybertronians other than the obvious chapter. If you are against any of those things listed leave now or forever hold your peace. You have been warned. Otherwise Enjoy : )

Disclaimer: Transformers belong to HASBRO©. Brief references to Snake eyes and Scarlett and they belong to the GI-Joe side of HASBRO©. All OCs belong to me. If you want to use them ask first because they have bios you need to follow! Story plot belongs to me as well.

Just a Tiny Miscalculation

Chapter 2: Run Little Autobot

"LET MIRAGE GO!"

Everyone had heard it and many of them were stunned into silence. The human's scream had stalled almost all movement from both Autobots and Decepticons. Some of the Dreads had chuckled darkly and clicked Cybertronian to each other. The Autobots found it funny but were still clearly frightened and sad from the loss of their recently deceased comrades. The other humans were staring utterly dumbfounded at their friend's outcry.

Soundwave stared at the squishy human that had just let out the horrendous scream. Shuttering and re-shuttering his optics in amusement at the stupid creature's outburst, he answered the nagging comm request flashing in his HUD. (Yes, Lord Megatron?)

(Do not kill anymore of the Autobotscum. We will bring them back to the main ship and interrogate them there. Sentinel Prime is becoming a nuisance. I need him out of the picture. Bring Barricade and the remaining protoforms, I am near the pillars.) Megatron's voice was dark with annoyance.

(Yes, Lord Megatron. We will arrive in five minutes.) Soundwave began to turn the link off but stopped when he heard Megatron's dark voice again. (Oh and tell those useless Dreads that if any harm comes to the rest of the Autobots, I will leave them for Optimus and the Wreckers to deal with.) Soundwave turned his sight from the minuscule human to the red mech. (I will inform the Dreads then, Lord Megatron.)

(Good. Now Hurry.) The link slammed shut dragging Soundwave back to the situation at hand. The protoform was about to nail the Autobot in the head. Soundwave grunted and grabbed the mechs arm preventing him from smashing the red mechs helm in. Turning to the other protoform and Barricade, he informed them of the latest change. (We are needed by Megatron. Barricade, take the protoforms with you. Go to him, I will follow in a few clicks.)

The protoforms took off with Barricade, leaving Mirage unattended. Soundwave paced over to the Autobot and grabbed his shoulder and looked at his chest accessing the damage. The brilliant red armor was lightly dented but the mech could easily transform if needed. "_Good. At least Megatron won't notice unless he really looks._" Frowning he turned to the Dreads "Do not harm them. Just make sure they don't get away. You have been warned," he snapped while sending each Dread a glare. Soundwave then transformed and took off in the same direction as the others.

….

"I think it worked! Maybe, the big silver dude said to not harm the others. We should attack now!" Epps spoke out in the silence as everyone watched the Mercedes-Benz drive away. His sudden talking had pulled everyone back into action. Many of them were loading their guns or checking their ammo. "They completely left Mirage open. Why isn't he moving? Will, got any ideas?"

Lennox turned back to his men again only this time with a look of determination. "We should distract the 'Cons. If Mirage can get away and find Optimus and the others, Sideswipe and Ratchet may have a chance." Turning to Sam and Carly he said, "Look Sam I'm sorry about Bumblebee and Wheeljack. We will mourn them when this is over. But we will have three more Autobots in trouble, if we don't act now. Take Carly and try to find Optimus or the Wreckers. Here's a pistol it's all I have that can be spared." The young man nodded in acknowledgement.

Sam took a hold of Carly's elbow and pulled gently. "Come on babe. We need to find the others." The blonde woman nodded slowly but stopped when she saw Dylan Gould. "Sam, look." She whispered while pointing at the man who had literally attempted to hand human-kind over to the Decepticons on a silver platter. Said mankind-traitor was pacing angrily on the other side of the 'Cons legs.

Sam eyes followed her finger and his expression darkened when he saw the man. Gently pulling her along, he began making his way over the car husks and chunks of roads and buildings. "Sam, where are we going?" Carly whispered. Sam looked back at her with a look of malice clearly not aimed at her, "To get revenge for Bumblebee and Wheeljack. Maybe even distract the 'Cons." The female looked to her partner and caught on to his logic. "We are disobeying Will's order but that monster deserves this…"

…..

Gearshift stomped over to the stunned Autobot. Snatching his doorwing and twisting hard. The spike of pain caused Mirage to instantly fight back. Placing his elbow joints on the ground he lifted his left leg and landed a hard kick in the 'Cons abdominal plating. "Ow, you fucking slag heap!" Gearshift shrieked as he fell backwards.

Sideswipe struggled against his captor's grip but was unable to pull himself free. "Release me, you oversized tincan." He shouted as the Dread known as Riprap tightened his grip. The 'Cons two brothers' snickered at his pathetic attempt to free himself. "Mirage! Run!" His cry to his friend got him thrown into the ground and a clawed servo wrapped around his neck holding him down. Riprap chuckled darkly in his cracked audio, "Your bite earlier really pissed me off you filthy little slut." His grin actually terrified the silver corvette.

Taboo had placed one of his servos on the medic's head; he was now idly petting the sides of the pretty green and black helm. He calmly watched as his team members…punished their captives. "_Soundwave and Megatron must be_ _dimwitted if they think we won't take advantage of these Autobots. Perhaps they forgot why we named ourselves the Dreads._" The last thought was not a question, it was a statement. Taboo hated Megatron and he never planned on listening to the short nuisance known as Soundwave or Shockwave and Starscream for that matter. He continued to patiently pet his prize.

Ratchet shook his head trying to remove the constant petting sensations. He growled as he watched the Decepticon Riprap tighten his grip around the silver youngling's neck cables. "_Don't break his neck cables you dirty 'Con, those take FOREVER to fix._" Hearing an angry shriek from Gearshift he turned his attention back to Mirage. "_Run Mirage. Fucking run!_" His hope soared when he saw Mirage pulling his self off the ground, "RUN DAMNIT. GET OUT OF HERE! FIND OPTIMUS!"

Mirage nodded weakly at Ratchet and gripped the ground. Pushing himself up off the concrete. In one fluid motion he brought out his arm blades cutting open the shoulder of the mech that enjoyed twisting doorwings, leaving a gaping wound. He then booked it in the direction of the humans in a desperate attempt to escape and find help. Mirage heard Gearshift scream for his partner and tried to run faster but his legs weren't working as they should. He pushed himself hoping he could get behind the humans because they were ready to unload their weapons on the Decepticon prancing joyfully behind him.

Whiplash watched curiously as the little red Autobot tried to escape. His four metallic tentacles twisted and wrapped around each in anticipation as their spiky team member, Rockslide, took off after the little disappearing act mech with his usual skip. He cocked his helm to the side when he heard a pained moan from next to him. Glancing down he saw that his brother was gripping the silver youngling's neck and whispering in his one working audio. The Autobot looked terribly scared. "_Poor thing,"_ he thought and turned back to the escaping mech that Rockslide was quickly closing in on. "_Run little Autobot._"

…

"He's making a break for it! Get out of there Mirage, so, our men can take down the 'Con!" Simmons barked at the computer monitor. He was truly frustrated at the situation presented before him. In the beginning, yes, he HATED the Cybertronians. But as he got to know each of them he came to find the same companionship that the other NEST members and the kid Witwicky found in them. The fact that he was unable to do anything to help the mechs reduced him into a seething pile of flesh. He looked over at the humans aiming their guns at the mech chasing Mirage. The mech was gaining ground by leaps and bounds and Mirage appeared to be struggling. "_Not good. This is NOT good!_"

Charlotte Mearing was standing behind him with the back of Dutch's chair in an iron vice. She had hoped that the red alien would be able to retreat but things were not looking up for him. All her hope was crushed under the weight of reality when the spiked mech tackled the red mech to the cement road about 10 yards from the human soldiers. Her heart flattered when she saw the large grey mech slam the smaller Autobots head into the ground. "Is he trying to knock him out!" Mearing had never taking the time to read about the biology of the Aliens given to here by the robot medic. She originally had found the packet a waste of time but now she regretted not skimming it at least. "_Geez, I'm no better than their last liaison, Galloway…" _

The same lady from before looked up from her spot at the control console, "I don't think it works like that ma'am…" the woman's voice trailed off as she let out a shaky sigh. Charlotte took the time to recognize the woman as Sheryl Copper. "_That's right she usually hangs out with the silver Corvette and red Ferrari...Mirage. She was also a good friend to the blue Volt and purple, blue and pink motorcycles that had passed over a few years back. They all even allowed her to touch them when they were in robot form. I wonder if their…skin is cold._" She watched the woman rub at her eyes, the short haired woman was obviously crying. "_Well fuck. Now I feel awful, I don't even know the Autobots by name._" Glancing back at the screen watching the mechs mouths move but hearing no sound she turned to Dutch. "See if you can get the drone to produce sound. It would probably be good to know what the Decepticons are saying." He man nodded and worked furiously on the console.

The ground shook with the weight of the two mechs as they hit the impacted the street causing the humans within range to lose their balance. "Mirage! Shit! GET OFF HIM YOU DISGUSTING 'CON!" Lennox's boldness ended when the spike mech looked up at him with an evil look. He shuffled backwards bumping into Epps out of fear that the 'Con would abandon Mirage and come for him and his men. "_We would have no chance during a frontal assault. Too few of us for that." _His heart stopped when the grey spiky mech dropped his attention back to Mirage and slid his claws under the shiny red upper thigh armor.

"What the hell is he doing! That awful machine has his claws in Mirage's armor!" Epps screamed in Lennox's ear. Lennox had ducked away from his yelp, his finger on the trigger of his gun was flexing dangerously. Epps was just livid with anger as he watched Mirage desperately attempt to remove the 'Con by digging his hands into the shoulder of his attacker. Epps narrowed his eyes at the scene, oh he was so ready to crawl into the Decepticons body and begin ripping out the mechs circuits; he couldn't care less if he was shocked to death.

Sam and Carly took refuge behind a turned over mail truck to avoid detection by the 'Con's radars and Dylan's unsettling eyes. Sam cocked the gun and sidled on the side of what would be the roof of the white truck. Carly close behind him their shoulders touching. He glanced around the edge of the truck and caught sight of his target. He did an extremely pathetic somersault through the open space and landed on his face behind a blue minivan. Her boyfriend's actions had Carly rolling her eyes. She did a more graceful somersault and landed next to Sam, on her feet. "Okay, Snake Eyes, what's the next move?" Sam stared at her with a funny look then peered around the rear of the Sienna Minivan. "Hold on Scarlett, I didn't get that far." Carly frowned deeply at that response.

…

Sideswipe was struggling under the weight of the tentacled mech. He couldn't see anything aside from the ugly Decepticon holding his throat. The squeezing of his delicate throat tubing was short circuiting his vocalizer and he couldn't hear out of his right audio. "_Get off of me you fucking elephant!_" The lewd looks that the 'Con was casting him had Sideswipe downright terrified which he tried to covered up with his outward expression of extreme defiance. The young Autobot had tried to release his twin blades but neither had responded to his codes. So instead was currently pushing at the 'Cons arms trying to toss the mech from his body but to no avail.

"_Oh, how FUN it is to see a terrified mech or femme writhing in your servos. Such a pretty little thing, I want to make him scream. Besides just for the small act of biting me earlier makes me want pull this tiny silver creature apart piece by piece…_" A sharp slap to the helm brought Riprap out of his thoughts and he snarled at his younger brother. "What is it, Juggernaut? If it is not important you can save it for later." His brother's glowing optics held a hopeful look and he responded with, "Do we get a turn? You're hogging him. Like how you always hog everything, _Brother_." Riprap watched as the eldest of the three, Whiplash, plodded over them. Riprap smirked, "Of course I'll share. We always share." He glanced down at the defiant Autobot he was currently straddling.

Taboo wasn't fazed when the red Autobotscum was slammed into the ground by Rockslide because really all he cared about was the mech he was still petting. Said mech was growling in annoyance and trying to twist himself out of his grip. "_How annoying. You are MINE and no one else's. Not Optimus's, not Megatron's. MINE. Stop struggling and maybe I won't have to hurt you…at least for now." _Taboo reestablished his grip on the mechs shoulder plate, then restarted his assault on the medics head.

Ratchet was beyond peeved at the barrage of petting his helm was receiving, he was now totally irate. "_When I get free I'm going to tear this mechs arms off of his body then beat him with them until his spark gives out._" He violently shook his head in another attempt to remove the mechs petting. Finally giving up he watched the three tentacled mechs talk. Sideswipe was pinned under the one who was previously chastised for disobeying direct orders. "It's a wonder on how the Decepticons can function with all the backstabbing within the ranks." He murmured to himself mainly to keep his sanity. He took another look at Sideswipe and his spark lurched at the sheer panic in the silver frontliner's optics. "_Slag, the brat's fighting tactic's always brought him close to the enemy but he's never actually been captured by one…_"

Ironcage gazed at the scene in front of him. He didn't much care for what his partners had planned for these miserable Autobots. But he was willing to go along just because he felt he should. Out of the group he was probably the only one that did not exclusively hate Megatron, "_Although Shockwave, Starscream and Soundwave are creepier than the god of Destruction, Unicron._" He rolled his optics so that he was looking at Rockslide, who had the Autobot Mirage on the ground.

The sudden collision with the ground had momentarily stunned Mirage. Reality sunk in when he was flipped onto his back and he felt the larger mech's claws slip under his thigh armor. "Togliere le mani sporche dal mio corpo è stronzo! Your ruining my paint job!" He frantically tried to cover his fear with his usual snobish remarks. He was all aware of the human audience and struggled at his spot under the heavy Decepticon. He flinched in pain as his sensitive doorwings scrapped on concrete.

Rockslide's excitement rolled of him in waves. With one hand pressing down on the mechs chest and the other deep within the Autobots plating, he had thoroughly pinned the sleek red Autobot beneath him and he currently had the upper hand. The Autobots meager attempts to push him off actually had him openly cackling as he slid a clawed servo into the softer wires and tubing under the red armor. Ignoring the humans' look of horror and focusing completely on the wires in his servo. He was also ignoring the sharp blades that the mech below him wielded. Those very same half-moon shaped blades came around and slammed into his heavy side armor.

Looking over his armor noticing the ugly gash marks, not deep enough to cause bleeding, his excitement transformed into rage. "YOU ruined MY paintjob!" Rockslide roared into the Autobots face. Dismissing the wide terror stricken optics he released the Autobots chest and plunged his claws into the smaller mech's hips. Twirling his claws around grabbing at the many wires and tubes, he wrenched his hands free of the body beneath him yanking out the multiple wires and tubes clenched between his claws. Ripping out the internals of the mech below had brought the forth the most ungodly scream of agony from the mouth of the little Autobot under him. The scream of pain actually had Rockslide laughing with joy, his excitement returning.

By this time, Gearshift had squatted next to Mirage's head. He breathed hot air on the trembling mech waiting for his full attention. When the mechs pained optics shifted to him he bent down so his face was right next to the Autobots face. Gearshift blinked his optics and tilted his head in mock innocence as he looked at Mirage with glee. "Wanna play a game little Autobot?"

_**Woo! Oh my god is it bad that I enjoy this story so much? I hope not because I plan on finishing it. Oh! I'll give you…a virtual cookie if you can guess each of my OC's personality traits. xD Each one is different I swear and some are extremely obvious. Trust me. AND yes! A reference to Jolt, I just had to bring the guy in I freaking miss him…badly. Also, references to Arcee, Chromia and Flare Up because they also had almost NO screen time just like Jolt. Give the four beastly beings a little hurrah lol Anyways notice how Mudbutt and Shits…I mean Mudflap and Skids were never mentioned. It's because quite frankly I HATED them. Wow I'm rambling…sorry. :D**_

_**More translations for Mirage: (And those that have never heard of Google translate…)**_

_**Togliere le mani sporche dal mio corpo è stronzo! : Remove your filthy hands from my body you fucker!**_

_**Italian swears x3 lol**_


	3. My Toy

Just a Tiny Miscalculation

**Nortstar**: Thank you very much and here is your next Chapter. ENJOY :D

**SunnySidesofBlue**: Haha yes it is only getting started to. I have Adhd so chapters will not be done very long because I'll just get extremely distracted and quit half way through. No one wants that. It's good to know there are fellow dark theme readers out there. I was beginning to feel lonely.

**Tanisa Bumblebrasil**: :D Here is your Update! Enjoy.

_**Here are the different types of speaking that I will be using:**_

Normal talking…

(Comm Links)…

_Internal Thoughts_…

**Authors Note**: READ PLEASE.

There are in fact mentions of Ironhide x Ratchet. Sorry but deal with it if you don't like it. Wheeljack and Ratchet are a popular couple, yes. But seriously if they were human, Ratchet would have to be like…40 or 45 years old and Wheeljack like….273+ years old. Exaggeration I think not. Wheeljack (Que) looked like a friendly Zombie. Don't deny it. Look at the toy, it's scary.

My OCs Bios! This author's note contains sections of Ironcage's, Taboo's and Rockslide's bios. Woo! –Parties- Okaaaay moving on…Here you go:

Ironcage is a pure white mech that is quiet, indifferent and reserved. He is also the most loyal to Megatron out of all of the Dreads Team and he only follows his teammates simply because he feel obligated to. He rarely attacks when provoked which his other teammates see as a weakness often engaging in contests to see who can get him the angriest. He follows orders to a T but will attempt to avoid most conflicts. He wields twin katana's and uses ninja-like moves to bring down his enemy's making him a lethal close-range opponent when he actually chooses to fight. Fun fact: Ironcage was a neutral for the first full half of the war and almost sided with the Autobots.

Taboo is a dark navy blue with a cocky and possessive personality. He keeps everything as a prize and he will rarely share what is he believes he has earned for his work. He quietly despises his leader, Megatron and his higher officers. One day he plans on taken over the Decepticons he doesn't know how but he knows he will. He is a master at sniping making him a long-distance killer. When in close range he uses his over glorified taser-gun to stun his opponents in order for him to retreat and take up positions farther away. Fun Fact: Has a creepy obsession with medics and his nickname is simply…Jerk.

Rockslide is a grey and pale red mech who is a thrill seeker and normally happy go lucky but he can be very vain and has a nasty temper when his paintjob is ruined, sometimes going to extremes for revenge if it is scratched slightly. He is a total scatterbrain and has a knack for multitasking. His one fault is his potential to ignore things he doesn't want to acknowledge, even things that could be harmful or even fatal to his being. He uses brute strength to kill his enemy's, often throwing his whole weight into another mech during battle. Fun Fact: This brute of a guy has the Cybertronian equivalent of the human disorder ADD.

Disclaimer: Transformers belong to HASBRO©. All OCs belong to me. If you want to use them ask first because they have bios you need to follow! Story plot belongs to me as well.

Just a Tiny Miscalculation

Chapter 3: My Toy

Everyone in the control room had instantly wished that Dutch failed at producing sound for the aerial camera drone. The first sound that transmitted through the speakers was a bloodcurdling scream. A dreadful scream that had all military trained personnel diving under their desks for cover and all others crushing their hands to their ears.

Simmons turned his wheelchair back to the console and looked at the tense Intelligence Director. Mearing appeared to be struggling with the situation laid out in plain view. Frowning in sympathy for the woman while remembering back to when he had first learned the difference between the Cybertronians' and normal non-sentient earth cars. Surely she had realized sooner than just now that the Cybertronian species felt just as much as humans did, if not more than humans. He waited for the woman to voice the one question that everyone wanted to ask but dreaded the answer to.

Mearing peeled her vision from the blackish-blue floor and instead stared intensely into the back of Dutch's skull. Swallowing the non-existent lump in her throat she tried to speak but only proceeded to squeak. Willing herself to try again she managed to stutter out, "W-w-w-what was t-t-that?" She waited through the silence. No one wanted to answer because most were still in denial.

"It was Mirage," Sheryl had been the one to answer as she looked up at the numerous monitors, which was picturing the massive grey mech straddling her friend's knees. The monster was dangling an array of wires and tubes in front of the visibly shaking Mirage. Mirage had blue energon blood dripping out of the seams of his thigh armor.

Tearing her eyes from the screen Sheryl addressed her superior, "Director Mearing I need to leave," the young woman stood up quickly knocking over her chair. "Now. I need leave to right now!" Not waiting for an answer and the young woman swiftly left the room. No one moved to upright the chair.

Epps was floored by the sound he heard from Mirage. It was like rusty nails on a chalkboard. When the shill scream ended a green mech had leaned in and whispered, "**Wanna play a game little Autobot?**" The question was intentionally loud enough so the humans could hear, filling Epps with a deep loathing for the two gigantic mechs hovering over the Ferrari. He growled and aimed with his machine gun but was stopped by Lennox holding up an arm. "What are you doing Will! Move! I'm either going to kill the bastard or distract him!"

"And then what! Piss the other fucker off more just so he has a reason to tear more pieces off of Mirage. No, Epps we need Optimus or the Wreckers! We were never trained to save five ton warriors from being torn into by warriors that weigh twelve tons and then some!" Will had been instantly uncomfortable with the tone of the squatting mech. "_This is going to end…really… REALLY horribly," _he thought to himself as the squatting mech roughly grabbed Mirage's helm.

Carly released Sam from the hug she violent engaged in when the scream ripped through the air. "Sam. I want to leave. Please let's just leave. Please, Sam." She could see Sideswipe from her perch on a chunk of a grayish building. The tentacled mech that had him pinned was slowly tightening its grip around the Autobots throat; Sideswipe's frenzied attempts to move the heavy 'Con were diminishing.

She didn't want to see this she turned back to Sam only to find his recent crouching location empty putting her into a panicked state. "Sam? SAM!" Hearing another dark chuckle and scrap of metal, Carly turned back to Sideswipe and climbed off the ruined building. Deciding to try something she began running towards the body of destroyed Wheeljack. "_Anything. Anything to end this faster._"

…..

The scream of agonizing pain shot through Ratchet's spark. In a rare feat of extreme strength-one that would have made his deceased sparkmate proud- he whipped around and flipped the navy colored mech head over heels into the ground. Ratchet then rushed at the two beastly mechs assaulting the red spy. The old medic prepared to throw his whole entirety of weight into Rockslide's side. "_Hold on Mirage I'm coming. Almost there..."_

Ironcage choked back a snort as he watched the jerk, Taboo, get slammed faceplate first into the ground by the petite Autobot medic. "_Serves you right you selfish bitch._" He watched as Ratchet raced in the direction of the red Autobot and his teammates. "_Well, guess I better do something._" Trotting after the green ambulance and catching him off guard, he wrapped his arm around the mech's waist.

"NO! Put me down! MIRAGE! I have to save Mirage." Ratchet began kicking and screaming at the large white mech holding him. The Dread was carrying him like a sparkling away from his comrade. He snarled in rage as the filthy 'Con pressed his lips into a forceful kiss with Mirage. The panicked struggling of his comrade gave Ratchet another urge to fight back. Ratchet twisted around and crushed his palms into his captor's side. Just as he hoped, he was dropped and without a seconds hesitation he ran at Mirage's attackers.

Ironcage sighed after the Autobot while rubbing his dented armor. Scrolling through his options mentally, the white Dread plopped down on an upside-down Lays truck, the metal bending and creaking eerily under his weight. Unsubspacing a mesh cleaning cloth he began shining his twin swords. He began humming a tune he had heard through the radio the night he had arrived on this planet completely dismissing his stupid teammates and the Autobots.

Taboo has had enough patience with the little Autobot medic. He launched himself off the ground and yanked out his taser-gun. He took aim and fired at his escaping prize, all in about five seconds time. He hit his pet right between the shoulders causing the medic to spasm and trip over the dead body of his own yellow teammate. Taboo casually walked over to the seething mech and grabbed his face roughly. Leaning down into the face of the Autobot he snarled, "You're my toy, so stop resisting me or I will break you just like my teammates are planning on doing to your pathetic excuse for friends." Smiling darkly he pressed his fingers into the seams of the medic's shoulder.

Whiplash stared at the sight before him thoughtfully. He and his two brothers had the silver Autobot frontliner sprawled out beneath them at their complete and total mercy. The little thing was still fighting against Riprap's hold much to his displeasure. Reaching into his subspace pocket Whiplash grabbed a sedative drug that would put the brat under just enough so that his struggles wouldn't prevent them from advancing but giving the mech enough feeling. He moved to the Autobots side and fingered along the exposed tubes. Finding what he wanted he plunged the needle into their toy.

"_No! Get off. . FUCK. OF-AHhh!" _Sideswipe felt the sting of the needle enter through the main fuel line running through his side but couldn't register what it was. The mech above him had released his neck which had him instantly relaxing.

Confused as to why he was able to relax in when his attacker was quite literally right on top of him. Not to mention there were two other idling right off to the side where he could now see them clearly. No, not clearly his vision was blurring. Rising panic leapt into his spark as his processor became fuzzy. Unable to think straight he called out for Ratchet or Mirage only to hear static and dark chuckles with his one functional audio.

Riprap contently watched as the realization of his predicament sunk in to their captive. The static filled yell their little plaything had tried to release had Juggernaut laughing like a total fool. Rolling his optics when his youngest brother sat down next to the now heavily drugged mech. Juggernaut had looked at him seemly waiting for instructions. "You're kidding…right?" Riprap snorted out as he stood up from his place and moved to the side so Juggernaut could move in.

Juggernaut pouted, "_Primus, he doesn't give me credit for anything." _Deciding to ignore his brother he turned his attention to the small Autobot. He stroked his claws across the Autobot's chest, dipping his fingers into any transformation seams as he went. The shaking of the mech under his touch made him grin sadistically. He began snaking two of his tentacles around the waist of the Autobot.

Getting a firm grip Juggernaut lifted the mech so he was optic to optic with their new toy. Whiplash had come up behind their silver toy, tentacles wrapping around the Autobots legs and Riprap sauntered back over to whisper into the Autobot's working audio. "You're our little pretty doll now, spread'em wide so we can get in. Nice and deep."

Spikes of crippling pain shot up Mirages sides and down his legs. The Dread next to his face had been chatting about the rules of some game which he could faintly hear but ultimately ignored. The only thing registering in his processor was the intense burning pain within his legs. The panic increased tenfold when his helm was grabbed and his lips were crushed in a suffocating kiss and a hand gripped and traced his codpiece.

"_No. You've got to be kidding. This is a new low, even for the 'Cons._" He gasped in pain when his left doorwing snagged something cracking the glass, which allowed the mech roughly kissing him to force his glossa into his mouth. Whimpering into the kiss, he tried to pull his head away but was held fast by the claws around his neck. "_Please stop…_"

….

The human soldiers had moved away from Mirage to prevent themselves from getting crushed by the aggressive Decepticons but ended moving up the road so they could see the other two Autobots as well Mirage. Lennox was biting a bloody hole in his lower lip. "_Think William think! How can we end this? We have to end it. Damnit Optimus. Where are you!_" Hearing a sharp squeak from Ratchet had the man cursing under his breath. "_It's okay. They will get away. They always have. Yeah. Optimus can rescue them. Everything is gone too be fi-…_"

"Remember that question Annabelle asked Ironhide a few years ago?" Will looked over to his friend when the question cut through his panicking thoughts. "You know. The one that made EVERYONE laugh for hours on end? The question that had Ironhide blubbering like a total idiot, Flare Up giggling like a child that had just learned the 'word' boobies and Optimus laughing like a raving lunatic." Epps elaborated.

Will shook his head in a 'yes' manner slowly. Remembering that day like it was yesterday. During one of the rare week where Galloway actually allowed the civilians involved in the Mission City Battle to come onto the base. Lennox had even gotten special permission to bring his wife and daughter on base. The little three year girl was so excited that she got to be around the big bots, asking question after question in her broken English. "Yeah, I remember, what about it?"

Epps paused and looked back at the 'Con what Epps thought might be considered molesting Mirage. He grimaced when Gearshift began crushing one of Mirages doorwings in his claws, hearing the tinkling sound of shattering glass. "I think her question is about to be answered…and for once I REALLY don't want to know the answer. At least not like this."

Will shook his head in agreement, along with the NEST team veterans. The newer soldiers in the group were positively confused. One decided to speak up for the group. "Sir, hope you don't mind me asking. But what was your daughter's question?"

Lennox shut his eyes and remembered Annabelle running up to the black topkick.

"**Iwonide, Iwonhide! Where do baby Cybahtronians come from?**" The little girl smiled wide as Sarah looked at her husband and face palmed.

…

_**YEAH. Chapter 3! And I have…3 reviews o.0 Geez okay, am I writing this wrong? THAT or people don't like cookies lol…Ehhh Reviews help peoples. Not only with tips on writing but also with generally keeping the story going. Keep up the morale and all. It's hard to tell if you're enjoying it unless you say so. So for those that did review THANK YOU! Chapter 4 is ON. IT'S. WAY. :D Chapters should be splitting into individual Autobots, the Dreads attacking them and the peanut gallery of humans in the next chapters! Ratchet may be first. But this could change.**_

_**No Italian Mirage translation's for this chapter because his mouth was otherwise occupied! **_


End file.
